


An unexpected gift

by LazyAdmiral



Series: Disaster Mage Trio one-shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Felix lives, Multi, Satinalia (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAdmiral/pseuds/LazyAdmiral
Summary: There was definitely something going on – years of ducking and weaving conspiracies in the Magisterium left one with a second sense for such things, and it hadn’t failed him yet.-Satinalia arrives and Alexius suspects his loved ones are conspiring.
Relationships: Gereon Alexius/Orsino/Original Character(s)
Series: Disaster Mage Trio one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208723





	An unexpected gift

“She’s up to something.”

Orsino made a non-committal noise, still searching the bookcase at his side. Alexius frowned, eyes narrowing as he watched the scene across the rotunda, where Ana had paused while departing to exchange a few words with Dorian. The two were talking just quietly enough he couldn’t quite make out the details, but what struck him was that it lacked the usual air of playful antagonism, the customary barbs and jabs that characterised their typical interactions.

Paired with other hints, it solidified his suspicions that his amata was conspiring – and more than likely, Dorian was involved.

“A-ha!” Orsino’s quiet exclamation drew him out of his thoughts, and he looked back to see the elf standing, book in hand. “I thought we had a copy – if I remember rightly, there should be something in here about what might be causing the Veil fluctuations we’ve been seeing.”

For a moment, Alexius eyed Orsino with a measure of suspicion as well – but he dismissed it quickly. It wasn’t uncommon for the other man to become absorbed in a line of research to the point of ignoring everything else, up to and including such banalities as _sleeping_ and _eating_. It was one of the things the three of them had in common, although Alexius rather thought himself the slightly more level-headed of them in that respect.

There was definitely something going on – years of ducking and weaving conspiracies in the Magisterium left one with a second sense for such things, and it hadn’t failed him yet – but it could wait. There was work to be done.

-

“You don’t think he suspects, do you?”

Dorian considered Enchanter Ana’s question and his next move while doing his damnedest to ignore the frigid cold air nipping at his bare fingertips. Trying to find places to meet where Alexius might not randomly stumble upon them was growing increasingly difficult, and today the pursuit had chased them out into the gardens, ostensibly for a game of chess.

Whether he’d still be able to feel his toes afterwards was still up for debate.

“If I know Alexius, and I _do_ ,” he replied, leaning forward to move his Pawn forward while sliding his Mage two squares to the left, “then he knows something is up. As to the details, unless you’ve told him anything, then he’ll be none the wiser until we spring my little plan.”

“ _Our_ plan,” Ana corrected with a pointed look, reaching forward to shuffle his Mage back to its original spot before moving her Knight.

Dorian allowed himself a smirk, satisfied he’d distracted her from exactly where he had set his Pawn.

“Of course, silly me.”

-

“Letter for you, ser.”

Alexius took the envelope from the messenger, closing the door behind them as they departed. A glance at the familiar script on the outside brought a smile to his face and he returned to his desk, eyeing the pile of work still waiting.

It was miraculous really, and certainly more than he’d ever hoped, sitting in that dark and frigid cell in the pits of Haven, when the Inquisition’s resident arcane advisor had come to question him about his research into the Blight. Ana had been relentless, studying his notes and making her own suggestions and corrections based on her own research for the Ferelden court. He hadn’t cared, by that point – what use had any of it been, after all, if it couldn’t save the one thing he cherished most?

The last thing he’d expected was her to continue with his work, roping in her contacts from Denerim as well as Adan and his College of Herbalists to find something they could use – something Felix could use. By chance, there was a herb that grew in the Kocari Wilds, typically used to treat or even eradicate Blight sickness in animals, and when used with the treatments he’d already devised, it had proven to slow the corruption of the taint dramatically, even reversing some of the effects. It wasn’t a cure, far from it – but it _had_ bought Felix more time.

He’d been dreading the festive season this year, each Satinalia feeling colder and crueller than the last without Livia by his side and with Felix’s health fading. In another world, this would have been the first he had to face without either of them. And while it still pained him to not be able to return home to spend the season with his son, he could at least be comforted in the knowledge that now, there would be more holidays to come.

After a moment’s hesitation, he set aside his work and settled down to read.

-

“Any word?”

Orsino had managed to catch Ana on her way to the War Room, and they lingered in the landing between the main hall and Josephine’s office. It didn’t offer much by way of privacy, but it was unlikely Alexius would overhear anything here.

Ana nodded, tugging an opened letter out of her pocket.

“His ship came in a few days ago – Anora was good enough to send someone to meet him,” she replied with an air of relief. “He said he’d probably need a day or two’s rest after the trip, but he’ll be setting off with our scouts before the end of the week.”

Orsino nodded, taking the letter and scanning the details quickly.

“Have the others been told?” he asked.

“Only the other advisors and Lia – Leliana and Cullen for security, of course, and Josephine so she can have rooms arranged for his stay.”

He nodded, considering. “Probably for the best. Dorian’s been remarkably subtle – for him, at least – but Gereon knows something is going on and that the two of you are involved. I think if anyone else caught wind of it–”

He trailed off, shaking his head. Ana’s response was a grin.

“Has he asked you?”

Orsino gave a quiet laugh. “Several times, with varying degrees of subtlety. I’ve been playing oblivious and throwing more research at him, but I suspect he’s on the verge of working it out.”

“Well, keep at it,” she answered with a playful wink. “I’d hate to ruin the surprise now.”

-

“I don’t know how Fereldans live like this.”

Alexius made a commiserating noise, glancing over at the Ambassador wrapped in a luxuriously thick cloak of fur and wool. He’d taken to wearing a few extra layers himself over the last week or so, the weather turning particularly bitter. Although perhaps taking their walk along the battlements this morning had not been the wisest choice.

His walks with Lady Josephine were a semi-regular occurrence, particularly since his release from Inquisition custody. They had originally began from Josephine seeking his insight into the Venatori and any possible allies they may have in the Imperium, and had evolved into lengthy discussions about the nuances of politics and culture in their respective homelands – along with the occasional segue into lamenting various aspects of southern life. Today’s discussion had centred around Tevinter traditions for Satinalia – as a professional curiosity, Josephine had explained, although there was a pointed air to some of her questions that left him wondering.

“If you’re feeling the cold, Ambassador, we could return to your office?” he offered, only for the woman to shake her head.

“I feel I never _leave_ my office these days,” she admitted. “Between organising our usual supplies and settling on preparations for the holidays – caterers, entertainment, guest quarters… The fresh air is appreciated. Even if it could do to be a little warmer.”

Alexius nodded.

“I hadn’t heard we were due to be hosting – anyone I know?” he asked out of interest.

Josephine’s expression seemed to freeze for an instant.

“Any- oh, I-I… no, _no_ , not particularly – no,” she stuttered out, before making a show of glancing back down the battlements. “Oh! I’d completely forgotten – there’s a matter I need to speak with the Commander about. My apologies, Lord Alexius, if I may…”

He’d barely managed to utter an acknowledgement before she was off, and he was left staring after the flare of her cloak behind her.

“What in the Maker is going on?”

-

“He’s here.”

She hissed the words almost the moment she reached the top of the stairs, and Dorian practically jumped at the sound, glancing quickly around.

“Where’s Alexius?”

“In the gardens with Orsino,” Ana replied, jerking her head towards the steps. “Come on!”

She could barely keep the excitable grin off of her face as she darted back down towards the main hall once more, earning a bemused look from Solas as she passed and Varric calling to ask where the fire was. Her feet flew down the steps to the courtyard, ducking over puddles and mud left by melting snow as she and Dorian made their way to the lower courtyard where the party were arriving.

Felix was just dismounting as they drew near, and the smile he gave them could have lit up the keep.

“Maker, it’s good to see you,” he greeted them, grabbing Dorian into a fierce hug almost as soon as he was close enough.

Dorian hesitated only a fraction of a moment before returning it in equal measure, and later on, Ana would absolutely deny he sounded ever-so-slightly choked up as he replied, “Isn’t it always?”

Felix was laughing brightly as he pulled back, and she couldn’t deny the young man in front of her looked a world away from the pale shadow she’d met in Redcliffe nearly a year ago.

Had it only been a year, she realised. So much had changed, not least herself.

“How was your trip?” she asked as the stable hands arrived to take the horses aside and Felix’s luggage was taken off to his rooms.

“Awful, but worth it,” came the reply, before Felix gave her a hopeful look. “Where is he?”

“In the gardens – come on.”

-

“I’m surprised, amatus – you usually put up more of a fight than this.”

Alexius smirked as he moved his Queen into place, blocking off Orsino’s King from its last route of escape. He sat back, content to enjoy his small victory – Orsino usually trounced him at this, and he could count the number of games he’d won against the other mage on one hand.

But Orsino seemed… _absent_. Not quite jittery, but there was a nervous tension in the way he sat in the chair across from him, his gaze occasionally darting across the gardens towards the main keep.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

Orsino opened his mouth to reply, but something seemed to catch his attention and he stood quickly, a smile tugging on his lips.

Out of curiosity, Alexius turned to look for himself – and froze.

Felix stood only a few yards away from where they sat, with Ana and Dorian close behind. He was still in travelling gear, mud and dust speckling the leather and mail, but Alexius couldn’t look away from his face – rosy with the cold and smiling and wonderfully, impossibly _alive_.

He wasn’t conscious of moving from his seat, or even of the steps from the gazebo to where Felix stood, but he didn’t think he would forget a single thing about embracing his son in that moment. The chill in the air, the rich laughter and warmth as Felix returned his hold, the burning in his eyes and his throat as it felt like his heart grew in his chest to the point of bursting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the other three sharing a smile and if possible, the feeling in his chest grew until he could feel hot tears against his face.

He held his son tightly and felt like the most fortunate soul in the world.

-

“You know, I can’t _believe_ you left Satinalia in Minrathous for this.”

Felix chuckled at Dorian’s scandalised tone – as if Dorian himself hadn’t been instrumental in getting him to Skyhold in the first place.

The festivities had been going on for hours now, and likely would for hours, even days, more. Most of the keep was lively with celebration – albeit of a somewhat more subdued nature that what Felix and Dorian had grown up within the Imperium – and there was music and laughter still echoing from the hall below. It was more bustle and life than he felt like he’d seen in months, years even, and he’d retreated to the library for a quiet moment to breathe and take stock.

Perhaps Dorian realised because he didn’t urge him to return to the party. Instead, he joined him leaning against the balustrade looking over the rotunda, a quiet but welcome presence at his side.

“He seems… happy,” Felix remarked after a moment, darting a glance towards the other man.

Dorian hummed but didn’t comment.

“Happier than I’ve seen him since – well, a while, really.”

At his side, Dorian’s glance was knowing. He always could read him like a book.

“Has he mentioned…?” He let the question hang, and Felix shook his head.

“No, but you start to recognise when the same names keep coming up in letters,” he admitted with a sidelong look. “First it was just you that he mentioned, then Enchanter Faber and then Enchanter Orsino – a few others came up from time to time, but it doesn’t take much reading between the lines to figure it out.”

Dorian’s look turned careful. “Does it bother you?”

Felix considered the question, thought back over the moments he’d spotted since his arrival – gentle looks and hands, his father’s face lighting up with something he hadn’t seen since his mother died. It hurt a little, in the way it always hurt to think of his mother and her sudden, violent absence and the hole left by it. But did it bother him that his father was happy, had found people who clearly cared for him enough to make him happy?

He smiled.

“No. It doesn’t bother me at all.”


End file.
